Miroku
by nurikos-lil-angel
Summary: Miroku narrerates it, it's about what he thinks and feels about life....


I dont own Inuyasha or any of it's characters, they are copy-righted to Rumiko Takahashi (all hail Takahashi-sama!!!) um anyway....I'm just borrowing them. Or Miroku,Sango and Naraku anyway, for this story.   
~Kagome_chan648~ (Nurikos_Lil_Angel)  
  
*~~Miroku~~*  
Rating: PG  
  
Genre (story type): Dark/Drama/Romance  
  
I lie awake again tonight, I do that often. Is it because I'm worried? about Naraku maybe? Or the hell hole? Tthat lies hidden; blocked behind the prayer beads wrapped around my hand... Or just life in general....? I'm not quit sure what I'm so worried about, It's not like I'm alone in this; I have all of my friends at my side-we protect eachother....so why does it still bother me so?   
  
I toss and turn in bed, but sleep still seems like it will never come. Behind me I hear Kagome talk some in her sleep. Maybe shes home sick....she is quit young to be gone from her family for so long. Still, she has a lot of courage for her age; More than any of us gave her credit for to began with. Goes to show how much we know I guess.   
I sigh and and raise my hand up to look at it; the prayer beads- the only thing that block the cursed hell-holes powers... If the beads were ever to break it would kill me, and whoever else was close by. Maybe thats what I fear so badly... Oh well....there are things in life I'll never be able to figure out -Like...The Shikon no Tama...all that power in one little jewel. Its whats caused all our suffering, all our pain and anger! If it can make all our wishes come true then why doesn't some one wish it to dissapear-or does it not have the power to destory itself?  
Heh....I bet thats never even crossed anyone's mind; because the second someone gets ahold of it they become too absorbed in its dark power and no longer wish to destory it!   
  
Slowly my eyes shut and I drift off into sleep, finally...  
I walks through a valley, filled with fog and and strong winds which whip the grass and make it sway in many different directions. I pear into the fog; beganing to wonder where I'am- Suddenly the winds grow stronger, I see a dark figure appear in the fog; slowly it becomes visable. I can see it clearly now. My eyes widen in fear as the figure starts to move toward me -...Naraku!   
I watch him for a momment, not sure what he's going to do, he's carrying something though I can't tell what, because of the thick fog that suddenly began to surround him. I back away alittle- I can't tell where he is now-I struggle to see through the thick layers of clouds.  
He moves closer; the fog fades away---Sango?!?  
She lies unconsious in his arms. Is this a trick-is it really her?!  
  
"SANGO!?!" I cry -I long for it not to be her-to be nothing but one of Naraku's tricks! ....I hope thats all it is. Naraku appears in front of me, still holding Sango in his grasp. I growl cruely and glare at him. "What Did You Do....?!" I ask, looking into his blood red eyes that seem somehow to be glowing in the darkness. He lays her on the ground in front of me, I try to run over to her but my body can't seem to move. Damn it! ..Naraku!.. I try to move, I try to speak. I can't even talk, it not because of Naraku's power though- it because I'm to scared to talk -My breath catches in my throught- I watch Naraku's movements as he un-sheaths his sword. I watch him in horror as he held it up to her chest; aiming it's point at her heart.   
"No Sango; Wake Up!!!!" I scream out. I find myself able to talk again, but Naraku's power is still keeping me in it's grasp. I try to move to again. "Sango!!!" Its no use...I give up trying to move, Now all I can do is call to her and pray she hears me. Naraku glares at me coldly-I can tell he's looking at me; But I dont return his glance...Instead I look up at the dark clouds above me in the sky.   
It's starting to rain now. Why is Naraku waiting so long? -Maybe it is a trick! Maybe its not really her! .....Or maybe he's just letting me suffer?!- Letting me try all of my meaningless efforts to wake her, before he brings his sword down...? ."Sango! Wake Up, I beg of you!!!" I cry out again. This time I see her eyes slowly began to open. Oh gods! She's awake...  
I wait for a second, letting her become aware of her surroundings. "Oh God, Sango!!!" I watch her, Now I try desperatly to move; but still...my efforts are no match for Naraku's power. I see Sango turn to look at me. She tires to speak but no words come out of her mouth. She tires again and finally gets her voice back. "Mi....Miroku...?!" she manages to to get that much out, but freezes in shock as she notices Naraku standing above her. She is silent after that. I watch her eyes fill up with fear as she looks at the sword; thats held above her chest.  
  
I hear Naraku growling deeply at her as they look at eachother. Suddenly Naraku raises up the sword. I find myself unable to speak now; I watch as Sango tries to scoot away with Naraku watching her every move; and then suddenly slams the sword down.   
  
I give a mournful cry; ---I can't watch!--- I close my eyes, and suddenly feel hot tears run down my face;I wipe them away. I can move now- But I have no need to- I feel my knees get weak as I collapse onto the ground. This all happens in seconds. "NOOOOO!!!" I scream, thats all I can find words to say at the momment.  
I began to sob as more tears come to my eyes; even though I try not to let them come ".....No......" I sob. "This... can't.....happen..." I say in between sobs. I suddenly feel light-headed as everything goes black.  
  
"Nooooo!!!" I sit straight up in bed, my eyes open in shock. It was a dream.... I finally get to sleep and I have a nightmare. However it was,only a dream....for that I'm thankful. I look over at Sango. She's awake....I wonder if maybe I was yelling in my sleep. I feel the tears my eyes- just now noticing that they were there. Sango looks over at me; And I quickly wipe them away. "Are you alright?" she whispers to me. I dare not tell her about the dream, I don't want to scare her. "Yes....I'm fine...just a bad dream." I pause for a second, maybe I shouldn't have even told her that much. "Oh! Hehe... but it's nothing you should worry about!" I say, trying to get her attention off of it and onto a different subject. "Did I wake you?" I ask, hoping she'll say no.  
"No, you didn't...I was already awake, you were talking in your sleep though..." she said then smiles warmly at me. I feel myself start to blush some, but not to much - at least she can't notice it because of the darkness. " I was....?" I look down, she probably knows I feel now -about her- anyway.... I sigh deeply and look back up at her. She smiles again and then lays back down as if she wants to drop the whole subject; which is fine by me!   
  
I smile slightly. I'm glade it was a dream....at least I know it'll never really happen. Because Sango and I also have Kagome and Inuyasha at our sides. If we stick together nothing like will ever happen, I'm sure of it!   
I also lay back down after a few moments of starring at the sky. I shut my eyes...but open them again as I notice it's almost light outside. Should I go back to sleep now, and risk having that dream again? "heh....na....I think it's better if I stay awake." I say scilently to myself. I get up and walk under a near by tree atop a small hill, I can fully see the sun start to rise now. I look back down at my sleeping companions. Kagome and Inuyasha are sleeping snuggled up together, Inuyasha has his arms around her; and my guess is that they aren't awhare of it, if they were they probably wouldn't be doing it... -I think- Inuyasha wouldn't ever admit his feelings, but this shows them-clear as day!- "Heh" I watch them for a second then suddenly feel somthing touch my shoulder. Sango kneels down to sit beside me. I watch her move to sit down. She looks over at me and smiles, eyeing the sleeping Inuyasha and Kagome; then looking back at me. I can't help but smile back at her. She lays her head on my shoulder-It's not like I'm going to be one to stop her from it!---Score!---   
  
I watch the sunset and smile. I touch Sango's hand with my own; she runs her fingers around my hand and wrist; tracing the path of the prayer beads. I smile, I know she's worries about it...But it's nothing she should be concerned about. She stops and keeps her hand still, leaving it resting in mine. I squeeze her hand tighly, but not enough to hurt her. She smiles and then turns back to the sunset. I think for a second... I know now that, that dream can never become realitly, because I'll never let happen to Sango-.....To any of my friends....and I know they'll never let it happen to me.   
  
Why I'm scared, when I have no reason to be? Not with all I have in my life...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tis' the end! Well....it's the result of boredom...and I like it! I've always wanted to write a Miroku fic. Wheeeeeeeee! um ...yeah...anyway, it was a one part story so it's done, they're wont be another chapter, so I hope you liked this one, if not I apologize. This is my first Miroku fic after all! ^_^ If you stayed with me this far---Thanks for reading!  
You dont have to review, but I would like you too.  
thats all for now!  
Ja Ne Minna! ~~~~Kagome_chan648~~~~  
~nurikos_lil_angel@nuri.zzn.com~  
  
"INU-YASHA: A Feudal Fairy-Tale" (c) Rumiko Takahashi --- 1997-2003 --- 


End file.
